


【猿美/伏八】Trick & treat（R18部分）

by xiaoji_kyu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoji_kyu/pseuds/xiaoji_kyu





	【猿美/伏八】Trick & treat（R18部分）

*交往未同居设定

*没剧情，单纯一辆前期颠簸后期熄火的车

*伏见吸血鬼、八田女巫形象全部参考官图

 

“Strain的行踪已经被掌握，今夜他将参加A区的万圣化装舞会，具体时间和地点已经发送到各位的终端上。根据情报，strain很可能在舞会现场制造小型爆炸事件。我和室长经过讨论决定今晚由室长、我、伏见、日高、道明寺变装潜入会场内实施抓捕，秋山带领榎本、弁财负责场外监控。”

“……哈？”

“有什么问题么，伏见？”

“先不说为什么室长要亲自参与现场行动，我记得有关这个strain的事件不是由我负责的吧？”

“哦呀伏见君这是在指责我擅自给下属增加工作量吗？事实上此次行动完全不必出动这么多人，我只是因为万圣节没有办法为各位争取到假期而心生愧疚，希望能借此机会让大家也感受到万圣舞会的乐趣而已。至于服装将由淡岛君分发给诸位，请在工作结束后好好享受节日吧。”

 

 

八田被伏见推进储物室的时候嘴里还叼着一支拐杖糖。

伏见用了点力气把八田压到墙边，同时抬手落锁，把整个舞会的奢靡嘈杂和糕点的甜香腻人关到门外，不大的隔间如今只能听到对方的呼吸声和八田吮吸糖果发出的“呲溜”的津液声。

“猿比古？！你怎么也在这里？不对……放开我，小爷还有正事要做！”八田的手腕被伏见按住了，只好用腮帮含住糖果，所以说话发音有点含含糊糊的。

伏见仔细嗅了嗅和自己确定交往关系两个月的恋人的发尾，确定没有奇怪的味道后，才稍微卸下力道。他略有些恼火地看着被自己困住的小矮子，说：“我还奇怪你怎么出现在这种场所呢，还装扮成女巫的样子，hmr的品味真是令人担忧啊美咲。”明明说着这样嫌弃的话，伏见的手指却在八田长筒袜和南瓜裤中间露出的一小截白皙皮肤上打转。

天知道八田这一套装扮有多诱人！伏见敢拿自己的发际线打赌，当八田在会场上弯着腰，眼睛闪闪发亮地盯着餐桌上成排的布丁挑选口味时，附近有不止一个男人端着酒杯用狩猎一样的眼神盯着他的人看。

国家公务员用了好大的毅力才阻止自己拔刀的冲动，直接走上前把刚刚挑选好糖果塞进嘴里的小巫师带走。这家伙也太没自觉了，伏见想。

八田感受到在自己大腿上作乱的手指，也不拍开他，只是摆出一副凶巴巴的样子抬头瞪回去，却容忍了对方揩油一般的行为。

伏见看到他乖乖不反抗的反应，就也放软了态度，责怪道：“你穿的太少了，现在可是冬天。”然后轻轻咬了一口泛红的耳垂。

“唔啊！痛！……你牙齿上是什么鬼东西那么尖？”

伏见露出一个相当恶劣的笑容，伸手取走被八田宝贝似的一直含在嘴里的糖果。拐杖糖被彻底抽离的时候，嫣红的舌尖还依依不舍地追了出来，微微翘着去追逐被人无故夺走的甜蜜，后来仿佛突然有所自觉，舌尖慌慌张张地缩回去想躲起来。伏见却没忍住，凑近八田亲吻他柔软的还带着甜味的嘴唇，然后用自己的“獠牙”咬住对方的下唇轻轻研磨撕扯：

“是吸血鬼的牙哦。”

他松开八田过分美味的唇，侧过头在眼前纤细的脖颈上伸出舌头舔了一口，动作色情又惊悚，就像某种生物在检验肉质的优劣。他满意于自己猎物的味道，然后把自己獠牙的尖端贴了过去，在搏动的大动脉处危险地划来划去：“就是用来咬开美咲的这里，把我的毒素注入进去，同时在美咲身上获取我需要的食物。”话罢便张嘴作势要咬。

八田听到这一番话不知为什么想起了伏见那句“我喜欢的是有血有肉的东西”，被吓得紧紧闭上眼睛，等待疼痛的来临。

“啾。”

结果伏见只是在他脖子上做了一个深红的吻痕。

“喂……你这家伙不恶劣会早泄吗？！”

“我会不会早泄这个问题没有人比你更清楚了，我的美咲巫师。”

伏见说完就用灵巧的手指勾开了八田背带裤的纽扣，轻松褪到腿弯，一条胳膊搂着对方的腰，另一只手取过放在旁边的糖浆，蘸取了一大块后在臀缝处细细均匀涂抹开，用指尖就着粘稠的糖浆在娇嫩的入口处打着圈揉弄。

八田为这家伙不分场合随时随地发情的不要脸精神羞红了脸，可是完全没有想要推开他的意思。为了那个到处引起小型爆炸的strain，S4已经加了好长一段时间的班，在此期间他们只是见面小打小闹过几次。忍耐得辛苦的不止伏见，八田也是同样地想念自己忙碌的男朋友。所以他鼓起勇气伸胳膊环住伏见的脖子，踮起脚亲吻自己的恋人。

空气在唇舌交缠之中迅速升温，当伏见又一次咬住被自己引诱而探入自己口腔里的软舌时，一根手指看准时机灵活地探入了八田身后宝贵的领地。

八田的身体因为不适应而颤抖了一下，同时发出呜咽一样的声音。伏见温柔地回吻他，手上的动作却不停止，甚至越来越激烈。淫靡的水声声波溢满整个房间，情欲的气息让两个人的身体都热了起来，尤其是八田的内部，湿软的不得了又温暖的不得了，连糖浆都散发出更加浓烈的甜腻气味，和两个人动情的荷尔蒙气味搅在一起，化成让人意乱情迷的情欲漩涡。

八田急匆匆地从亲吻中脱身而出，靠在伏见胸膛上大口喘气。他现在浑身都酥软了，如果不是靠伏见的支撑，他现在的两条腿根本不能继续站立着。

伏见的呼吸也凌乱得没有一丝节奏，但是比童贞好上太多。至少他还能寻个合适的地方坐下，把腿软的一方抱到自己大腿上舒舒服服坐着；还能找到一瓶巧克力酱。他拥着自己的小巫师，用沾满巧克力酱的手指在八田未被日光照射过的、白皙的后背上涂抹属于自己的记号——

 

Saruhiko，saruhiko，saruhiko……

 

说真的他从来都不喜欢自己的名字，但是对于八田用各种各样的语气神情呼喊他，他实在是爱到骨子里，这么想来这个原本充满恶意的名字也没那么招人讨厌了。

八田却不知道对方在自己背后鼓捣些什么，他只觉得后背黏黏的好不舒服，于是问到：“猴子你在往我身上写什么东西？”

“我在写，Yata Misaki是一个身高不足一米六七的小矮子没有固定工作打工总是被炒鱿鱼连房租也交不起的小混混。”伏见撒谎不打腹稿地说。

“……你骗谁啊！”八田气急，在对方腰侧不轻不重地来了那么一拳，开始认真辨别背后的书写路线，试图分辨出对方所写的内容。

伏见不知道小巫师的心思，又沾了满满的巧克力酱，在左侧肩胛骨的位置认认真真落笔。这次只有四个字母，端正地勾勒在运动青年形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，像一个承诺，或者誓言，又好像想要把这个词透过一块肩胛骨刻到对方的心脏上，代替自己笨拙的语言来表明自己窖藏多年的感情。

“L——O——V——E——”八田在心里默念着，当感受到勾画完最后一笔，抬起手指的时候，他自豪地在伏见怀里抬起头，用亮晶晶的眼睛看进墨蓝色的瞳孔，说：

“是 love！”

一段时间的沉默过后，这次羞红脸的是两个人。

伏见把脸埋进八田的颈窝，恼羞成怒般啃咬嘴边的皮肤，留下了更多糟糕的痕迹。

八田听到闷闷的声音含含糊糊传过来：“你这家伙，太犯规了。”

八田没听到的一句是：“怎么办……越来越喜欢你了，好想把美咲吃掉。如果是真的吸血鬼就好了。”

伏见的手暧昧地在八田精瘦的腰间流连，用自己鼓胀起来的器官磨蹭八田的小腹，求欢似的撒娇：“好想要啊……好想要misaki……”

八田心里想，啊这个家伙每次都是这样！明明都到这一步了，如果没有接收到自己明确的肯定就绝对不会做到最后，就是这一点让人恨不得狠狠咬上他一口，又让人喜欢得不得了。

所以他也学着伏见吸血鬼的样子咬上了白皙的脖颈：“这种时候，已经没办法停下来了吧。”

伏见抬起头，舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇和獠牙：“那我开动了。”

————

 

“猴子…猴子…嗯啊…我们这样浪费食物，不需要和主人…哈…赔礼道歉吗？”

“大不了明天去解释一下。给我认真一点啊美咲。”

“唔嗯…猴子…啊！那个…strain的事情…不去管了吗？”

“管他去死！让他把这里炸上天吧！美咲你能不能闭嘴，这种时候你只要看着我就好了啊！”

 

 


End file.
